


Confessions

by ephemerality



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss you,” he says. “Even when you’re here, sometimes, I miss you, and I want you to be close, and then I get scared. I want to share things with you, and do things with you, and I get scared and I don’t even know why.” He laughs softly, bitterly. “That’s no excuse and I know it. I just want you to be happy, I guess, no matter who it’s with, and I’m scared that I can’t make you happy. Is that love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

She runs to him on the battlefield. 

 

He is bruised and broken, yet he still manages a smile for her. “Hey, Juvia,” he winces. “How’s it going?” 

 

She kneels beside him, trying not to slip on the ice. There are bodies everywhere, demons he’d slain, and she is torn between pride that her Gray-sama had defeated that many and concern that he’d outdone himself. She settles on both. 

 

“Gray-sama, you are amazing, taking out all these demons on your own! Are you alright? Should I get help?” 

 

He stares at her for a second, then reaches up and pulls her down for a kiss. His lips are much warmer than she expected, much softer than she expected. She is so shocked that when he pulls back, she presses a hand to his forehead, frowning through the blush spread across her cheeks. “Gray-sama, you’re really warm. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

 

He laughs, and it’s her turn to stare. Even covered in dirt and blood, he’s beautiful. Rather than answer her question, he pulls her in for another kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair, and she can’t help but respond this time. She’d always thought that when he finally kissed her it would be out of sheer annoyance at this point. It would be a rough kiss, a passionate one, full of all the words she was certain he would never say. But this? This slow gentleness, these soft smiles, this wave of calmness and security? This she had not expected. 

 

He pulls back only far enough to rest his forehead against hers. She can feel his breath on her face, not cool and wintery like she’d thought, but warm and faintly cinnamon. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I meant to wait until after all this was over.” 

 

Her mind takes a moment to realize what he means. His answer. Did he really mean it? 

 

“Yes, I really mean it,” he tells her, like he can read her thoughts, and kisses her again, a chaste split-second butterfly kiss. He smiles against her lips. “How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?” 

 

“G-Gray-sama…” His eyes are closed and she finds herself counting his tiny freckles, scattered around his face like stars. 

 

“You love me,” he says matter-of-factly, and her heart skips a beat. “I don’t know why, or how someone as perfect as you could ever love someone as screwed up as me. But god, I am glad that you do.” 

 

She wants to say something, anything, but her heart is beating so fast she’s afraid he can hear it, and she can’t think straight. “I want to say I love you too,” he continues. “And I think I do. This is love, right? It has to be.” 

 

He’s not making any sense. She’s stuck on the words I love you, I think I do. “Gray…” 

 

“I miss you,” he says. “Even when you’re here, sometimes, I miss you, and I want you to be close, and then I get scared. I want to share things with you, and do things with you, and I get scared and I don’t even know why.” He laughs softly, bitterly. “That’s no excuse and I know it. I just want you to be happy, I guess, no matter who it’s with, and I’m scared that I can’t make you happy. Is that love?” 

 

She doesn’t know. She’d like to think so. And that’s what she tells him. “Juvia doesn’t know. Juvia would like to think so.” 

 

She hears footsteps in the background. He kisses her and says, “I’d like to think so too.”


End file.
